Angel Falls
by JezaBel-Kai
Summary: what will happen when a new girl comes to school, one that seems happy all the time, one that everyone knows is hiding something. but wats she hiding?  i honestly no longer know wat is going to happen in this story, i had stuff all planned out,not anymore
1. Chapter 1: Kyoko

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own most of these characters!! _

YAY!!!!Okay every one!! please be nice!! these first few chapters are just a backround story on a new character, so that you can understand her better. The real fun will start in chapter five or six! Please read all the chapters! And i have made some weired changes, like the high school is now a boarding school, and stuff like that. Some of it really isn't very realistic, but thats cause i dont know how to make anything realistic. So if anything sounds WAY TOO CHEEZY, tell me and i will try to fix it, but you'll just have to bare with me right now. i like fantisy stuff that can never happen more thatn realistic stuff that happens every day. soo... this is gonna be an interesting story, trust me, i dont even know whats gonna happen. And again, please, please, be nice, this is the first story i have written! SO PLEASE BE NICE! but if you arnt i will just have to have my evil bunny army eat you smiles evily MAWHAHAHAHAHA.

Chapter 1

The ride was finally over; I got off the train and looked around. I was scared, but my face didn't show one drop of emotion. I was afraid they wouldn't come. That would be bad, very bad. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked into the train station. I sat down and put my head back against the chair; I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the blackness.

The footsteps came from behind me. I waited until they came closer and stopped. Deliberately being slow, I lifted my head to see who was there. The sight shocked me a little; I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked about seventeen, had long blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and dimples. She looked down at me.

"You're Kyoko, right?" I nodded. She looked me up and down; she noticed I only had one bag, about half full.

"That's all you have?" Again, I nodded.

"All you have is one bag. Those clothes are kinda ratty, too. How old are you? Five, right?" she asked. I just nodded. I hadn't been talking for about two months. She smiled and grabbed my little hand; she pulled me up out of my seat.

"I'm Jade, and I'm gonna take you home now." I let her lead me out onto the street and into a car. A short distance away, out in the country, was her house. She led me up the stairs and into my new room. She smiled at me and told me that the next day we were going shopping for more clothes. She introduced me to everyone else. I smiled, I was happy. Everyone was so nice. For the first time in my life I had a place I could call home, I had people I could call family. Yes, I was happy.

**But nothing lasts forever….**

_  
If nothing last forever,_

_Will forever never last?_


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Chapter 2

I lived there four years, before something bad happenedI was nine when everyone started to get sick. The doctors couldn't help them; no one knew what was wrong with them. One by one, my friends all disappeared. By the time I was ten almost everyone was gone. Three weeks after my birthday it was just Jade and me. I knew that I would be alone again, soon enough. Every day Jade told me how special I was, how I wasn't like girls. I told her I knew that. She would smile and tell me I was blessed. I nodded and smiled back. I didn't believe her. I wasn't blessed, I was cursed.

Jade died. I woke up and found her dead. The night before she had once again told me I was special. But this time was different, I can't explain how, it just was. I continued to live in that house; long after everyone else was gone. I lived there alone, all by myself. Alone, that's all I can ever be, all I ever will be, all I ever was. I was about ten and a half years old and I was already alone; more alone than I had ever been.

_I was standing over a grave. It was freshly dug, nothing was in it yet. It was dark for the afternoon. The grave and I were placed on a cliff over looking the ocean. The waves angrily clashed up on the rocks. The waves were rolling everywhere; the ocean was restless. The waves sprayed up the side of the cliff, as if hoping to reach up and pull me down. I turned my attention back to the grave. They were lowering a coffin down. Jade. It got half way down when suddenly it started to rain. The ocean thrashed around more violently. It was as if the gods were angry at me for killing off one of their greatest creations. I looked up at the sky. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The ocean waves crashed against the cliffs more desperately. I through black roses on the top of the coffin, before the guys started to bury it. I put up my hood as I walked away. My face showed no emotion, but the one single tear running down my face, gave me away. I had been determined not to cry in front of everyone. But the one tear came. I wouldn't let any more escape, not until I got home. I was truly alone now, my last shred of hope had just been buried, my last family member, and the closest thing to a mom I had ever had, to me she was my mom. _

I sat up. I had just dreamed of the funeral. Something I didn't want to do. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. My face was wet and a little sticky from the tears. I really had no idea how to say goodbye. I had never loved anyone like I had loved her; she was my mom, my family. All my family was gone. That always happened when I got close to someone. They would leave, or die, mostly they would die. It seemed like all I ever did lately was say goodbye. But where's the good in goodbye? I haven't found it yet and never will.

Goodbye.

** I've learned that ****goodbyes**

** Will always **_**hurt**_

** Pictures can never**

_** Replace**_** being there,**

** Memories, Good or bad,**

** Will bring **_**tears**_

** And ****words**** can never**

_** Replace**_** those feelings.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

Chapter 3

Weeks passed and I walked through the house. 'Alone, alone' the word kept repeating in my head, it barely ever stopped. I never slept anymore, not after the dream of the funeral. I never ate, I never went outside, I never really did anything. I was alive, but at the same time, I was dead. My heart was still beating, but it felt like it had been covered with a thick layer of ice, and it seemed like there was a barrier around my brain. I was probably going insane. But with my luck it would take a while. I felt numb inside, barely seeing or hearing anything, never paying attention. Someone could have walked in and shot me, but I wouldn't have noticed.

I lost all track of time. The silence was getting. Nothing was happening. I didn't look in the mirror anymore, all I saw was a cursed girl. I couldn't take it. I had no interest in personal hygiene anymore; no one was going to see me anyway. There was nothing to do. I hadn't heard from anyone in a long time, and no one from town bothered to come check on me anymore. I was cursed; they knew that, no one wanted to get to close to me. Not now that they knew what would happen.

_Alone_?

Wat does the word _mean_??

Is it when no one **_loves_** you?

When no one is **there**?

Or when u get that wierd feeling inside,

the feeling that even though u _know_,

u want to be with people but when u r

you are still _**worlds apart**_.

Is that what it means to be _alone_?

Is that the definition??

Yes, for me it **must** be.


	4. Chapter 4: Turning point

Chapter 4

'I can't go on like this, why do I even try?' I thought one night as I looked up at the sky. Sitting on my roof looking up at the stars was what I did at night. I watched a shooting star go by. I closed to a wish. "God," I whispered, "Please give me the strength to change my life. I don't want to be so weak. I wish for the strength to live and to myself and my purpose in life. I know I was put on the earth for a reason. Why?" That was the first time in a long I had prayed to god and wished a shooting star. I decided I would try to go to bed.

I climbed down the side of the house and swung into my bedroom window. I laid down and closed my eyes. I fell asleep almost instantly. When I woke up it was still dark, I figured I had slept all through they day. I fell back asleep. I woke up in the morning and felt better than I had in months. I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I had some cereal, it was kinda stale but the milk was somehow fresh. I wondered why, I had no idea, but I drank it anyway. It felt so good having something in my stomach.

This morning I no longer had my gloom and doom personality. I smiling and whistling and I never really was a morning person to begin with. I turned on the radio and washed the dishes. Realizing how dirty I was I went upstairs grabbed a towel and clean clothes, jumped in the shower and washed up. I got out of the shower, got dressed and stretched and cleaned the house up. It grossed me out when I realized how dirty I let myself and my stuff become. My stuff was cleaned up and my hair was almost dry. I went back upstairs and brushed it. I brushed my teeth and closed the bathroom door to look at my reflection in the full length mirror. I felt so good. I looked in the mirror and realized I was way too thin and pale. I looked like an anorexic ghost. My pants were falling off. In front of the mirror I practiced some of my fighting moves.

I had taken several forms of martial arts before I was left alone. I was always been the strongest in my classes. I picked up on everything the fastest, and my sensei even told me not to fight my full strength. My sensei also tried to get me to cut my hair, he insisted that it would get in my way; I laughed at him and went on fighting. My hair never got in my way while I was fighting. Jade and my sensei used to make jokes about how strong I was and about how good I was. They said if I kept up like that I would be in line with someone named Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I still don't know who that is; I know that he is so strong he is considered a weapon of mass destruction.

Looking back at my reflection, I wondered what would happen the next time I went in the sun. I laughed, I would probably burn up. I decided to test it. I went downstairs and moved the curtain back a little. I yelped and jumped back as the sun touched my skin. It hurt, a lot. I was gonna have to go to the store one of these days and to see what day it was. None of my clocks got unplugged so I knew what time it was, but I still had no idea how many days had gone by. I also needed to find where I hid my money before Jade died, I was gonna need more food. I needed a job and to enroll in school.

I went back upstairs and looked back at the mirror. My eyes were green today. My hair was now down to the back of my knees. It was still straight, black, with the one stripe of bleach blonde on each side of my face. My bangs always had that blonde in there. You could never tell it was blonde either; it looked white. I loved it. It set me apart from everyone, along with my ever changing eye color. I barely ever had the same color eyes for more than two days in a row. I loved the color of them today; they were a bright neon-green.

I practiced every day, long and hard. I was getting stronger, and improving my skills. My favorite thing to fight with was either a sword or bow. I love those. The arrows were kinda hard to lock in, but I got the hang of it after awhile. I also cleaned everyday. I had food now, not much, but it was enough to keep me alive. I found out that I had been alone for about four months. I wondered how I had survived without eating or sleeping. I couldn't find an answer.

I never really gain much more than a few pounds. And I lost a lot of the weight I had gained by practicing my fighting and by being active again. Two weeks ago, I had wrapped myself in a red velvet cloak, that I was supposed to get for my 13th birthday, and I walked to the store. I found the nearest store, bought everything I needed and found out the date. Right now was October 10th. I found out some disturbing new to. I couldn't get a job. I was only 11 now, but no one under 14 could get a job. I have no idea what to do, but I'll figure something out. I'll have to. I have enough money to get me through for right now. I will worry about the future when I get there.

_Life is too __short__ to wake up _

_In the morning with __regrets_

_So __love__ the people who treat you right_

_Forget__ about the ones who don't _

_An __believe__ that everything happens _

_For a __reason_

_If you get a chance,_

_Take it_

_If it changes your life_

_Let it_

_Nobody said it would be __easy_

_They just __promised__ that it would_

_Be worth it_


	5. Chapter 5: The School

Chapter 5

I woke up to my alarm clock blasting out my favorite song. I made sure my stuff was ready, and went to take a shower. I got out and brushed my teeth, dried my hair, and put on clean clothes. I ate breakfast and sat to read.

Three hours later a black limo pulled in the driveway. To maids ran out and came up to the door. I opened it and they took my bags and put them in the limo. I got in the limo and the maids got in after me. We just sat there and looked at each other for a minute.

"Why did he have to send a limo?" I asked.

"This is the only way he will allow you to travel." The first maid said. 'Great' I thought, 'I won't be allowed to travel the way I want to.' The maid saw my expression.

"He doesn't mean to offend you, he's trying not to." The second maid said. I nodded.

"He's not offending me" I said. The limo turned around in the driveway and we left for town. I was scared, I had to admit it. I was finally 15, and I was going to one of the best schools there were. It was a boarding school and I didn't have to pay for anything but my food. Ouran high school.

We got to the school. It was huge. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. It was like a castle not a school. I pulled the hood of my cloak back on and opened the door. I made sure that I was fully covered before getting out. Both maids grabbed my stuff and showed me to my room. It was up at the top of the school. I was gonna have a good view.

The maids gave me the key before they left. I unpacked my stuff and looked around. The room I lived in was more like an apartment; there were four rooms, a living room, kitchen and a bathroom attached to every bedroom. My bedroom was at the end of the hall. It was the farthest away from everything. There was a second bedroom halfway down the hall; I didn't know who else lived here yet. Everyone else was in class. I started tomorrow. I had no idea how I was going to find my classes, I had a map, but I had never been good at reading and following them. I didn't know anyone yet, so I was just going to have to hope I didn't screw up and get the wrong classroom.

Normal P.O.V.

She walked into the living room, and laid down on the couch. One foot was hung over the back. Her hair fanned out over the side. She put her arms under her head and stared at the ceiling. She took one hand out from under her head and looked at it. All her skin was still pale. She still looked like a vampire. She sighed and put her hand down. She looked back at the ceiling and closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**Learn** _from_ yesterday

**Live** _for_ today

**Hope** _for_ tomorrow

thanx 2 anyone that reviewed. I am very thankful. i'll try 2 get more stuff in the chapters and try to get more, as well as longer, chapters. right now it's kinda hard with school and my social life and writers block( i never no wat 2 write about anymore! GRRR!!). I have a little trouble with the poems once in a while to, but i'll try 2 keep them coming. I will also try 2 get more up tomorrow!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

Chapter 6

'Sometimes I hate school' I thought to my self as I unlocked the door to my dorm. I walked in and set my school bag down on a chair. 'What a pain.' I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, when I had a glass of milk, I walked back to the table and sat down. That's when I noticed a foot hanging over the side of the couch. I got up walked over and couldn't believe what I saw. So this was the new girl, I had forgotten about her. She was sleeping on the couch, one foot hung over the back, her hair hanging over the side, with her hands under her head. Her hair looked soft, like a black silk. Her skin was pale, like a vampire, or a ghost. She was tall and had long legs. She looked very intelligent. She was thin, very thin. She rolled over and almost fell of the couch, but she still didn't wake up. I laughed and walked back to the table. She was pretty, very, very pretty. I wondered how long she had been sleeping.

It didn't take long for the others to get there. Ri-Ri got here first, then Aki. They were usually home around the same time I was, and they usually got here at the same time. I wondered if they were fighting again. Ri-Ri got home about 10 minutes before Aki. She went straight to her room. But she came out when Aki got home. She gave him a big hug and asked how his day was. 'Nope, they aren't fighting' I thought. They didn't even notice me or the girl laying on the couch. 'Typical' I thought, 'They don't notice anyone but themselves.' I shook my head and stood up, I walked to my room and put my stuff away.

"I wonder how long she's going to sleep" Ri-Ri said.

"I don't know, she's been sleeping since before we got home, and staring at her is not going to wake her up any faster." I said, from the table. Ri-Ri and Aki were sitting there just staring at her, like that would make her wake up. I smiled and shook my head.

"What are you so smiley about?" Aki asked me. He had a strange look on his face, he was up to something, I knew that face.

"I don't know what you mean" I said, "cant I smile?"

"Sure, but you never really do" Ri-Ri said. Aki still had that look on his face, but he was no longer looking at me, his head was bent toward the girl.

"What are you up to Aki?" I asked. He looked up at me with a mock pout on his face.

"Why do you always think I'm up to something Kyo-kun?" Sometimes I swear he was worst that Tamaki, and the twins. He always had to be so sarcastic.

"I know you're up to something, I can tell by the look on your face." I said. He laughed at me.

"Very clever, but I will not tell you a thing" he laughed again, a laugh that he though was an evil laugh. Ri-Ri sat there looking confused. It was just an act, I could tell that to, but she was good at it. She knew he was up to something, and she would probably even find out what it was.

"Shut up, you're going to wake her up with all that cackling. You sound like a dying animal, I know I wouldn't want to wake up to that, plus the first thing she'll see is your face, we'll probably have to send her to the hospital after that." Ri-Ri said. Aki stopped.

"I thought you liked my face?" he asked, again with the mock pout.

"Only a mother could like that face" was her answer. He gave her the puppy dog eyes, she smiled and got up.

"I should probably start to make dinner now, huh?"

"Should I wake her up? She's gonna miss dinner" Aki asked, glancing over at the couch.

"It's not done yet, and I don't think you'll have to wake her up." Ri-Ri said. I looked up from my book, sure enough; the girl had just sat up and was looking around.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty" I said, "You sure slept a long time."

"We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up" Aki said.

"Did you rest well?" Ri-Ri asked, dumping the boiling water and noodles in the strainer. The girl nodded. Ri-Ri smiled.

"Dinners almost ready, why don't you sit at the table?" Ri-Ri nodded to one of the empty seats. She got up and walked over to the table she sat in the first empty chair. She was between me and Aki, with an empty chair across from her. I started to read again, obviously this girl was shy. Her and Haruhi would probably get along. Haruhi might also get her to be less shy, and Tamaki would be grateful for finding Haruhi a girlfriend.

I doubt it will ever happen, but you never know, Haruhi and this girl could be friends.

"Hello, my name is Ri-Ri" Ri-Ri said as she set the dinner on the table.

"I'm Aki." She nodded at him.

"And I'm Kyoya" I said.

"I'm Kyoko" she said. It was the first thing she had said the entire time she was here. Her voice was soft, kinda hard to hear, but she had said something. We all started to talk to her as we ate. We asked her some questions and she smiled and answered them.

Alright peoples!!! I have to go to my mom's house again!! YAY!! So I can't write anymore, like I was planning to!! Sorry!!

**Isnt** it funny

_**h**ow_ **day** by **day**

**N**othing **changes**

_**B**ut_ whenyou _look_ **back**

**_ Everything_** is _different_?


	7. Chapter 7: It's Only The Begining

"So where are you from?" Ri-Ri asked when they were finished eating, Kyoko smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words there was a loud scream. They stared at her for a few seconds before realizing that the scream did not come from her. the scream sounded again, and this they all reacted faster than before and shot out of their chairs. Ri-Ri yanked the door open and ran towards the sound, with Aki following close behind her. The other to were slower, but not by much.

Ri-Ri stopped in the middle of the hallway, and spun herself around and right into Aki's arms. There was a person slumped against the wall, a puddle of blood seeping out around him. Kyoko walked slowly up to him and felt for a pulse, she came back slowly shaking her head.  
"He's dead" The announcement was not needed. the scream came again, although this time from much closer. Kyoko and Kyoya went and helped up the poor girl who was starig wide-eyed and unblinking at the body. "We'll get you to the nurse" Kyoya said. As they helped her down the hallway she burst into tears. The boy had been her brother, the nurse made her stay with supervision all night.

"That was crazy. What do you think happened to him?" Aki asked. Ri-Ri shook her head. She couldn't get the sight out of her head, the image was burned into her eyelids. She was going to have nightmares, horrible ones.  
"That poor girl!" she said, breaking down into tears, "Think of how she must be feeling!" She had no idea what to do, nothing like this had ever happened before. she looked in the mirror and slowly brushed out her hair, trying to calm herself down. She fell asleep so much easier than she thought she was going to and her sleep was not intrupted by any nightmares about dead people.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked Kyoko the next day when she walked out of her room in the morning, ready for classes.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She poured herself a glass of milk and started to drink it.  
"What happened last night."  
"Death is a natural part of life. It's not the end, it's only the begining." Kyoya watched her chug the rest of her milk and walk out the door. She didn't seem the least bit upset or even shaken by the sight from the night before, yet he could swear he hear her crying in her room last night. Ri-Ri stumbled out of her room, half dressed, hair a mess, and tear stains still evident on her cheeks. Last night seemed to have gotten to her. she walk over to the sink, grabbed some Advil and drank water straight from the faucet. "Ahhh" she groaned as she made her way back to her room to finish getting ready for the day, with Aki following her making sure she wasn't going to fall over. Kyoya shook his head and walked out the door. He wasn't about to be late to his first class, although his teacher probably couldn't care less.

To himself everyone is immortal;

he may know that he is going to die,

but he can never know that he is dead.


	8. Chapter 8: Turn around

`Yes, that did seem cold-hearted. What I said this morning, but it's true. It's only the begining. Sometimes you just have to be strong and act like nothing phases you, even if it does. To some people it may seem cold-hearted, mean, uncaring, but to others it's a means of survival, a copeing mechinism, as important and automatic as breathing. Death happens, it can not be taken back, the only thing you can do is learn to deal, to move forward. Sometimes life sucks, but no one said it would be easy. But was I right to act like that? To act so uneffected? I saw Ri-Ri earlier and she was a complete mess. And that boy's sister, she wasn't in any classes today, she's still being supervised, they're saying that the stress of watching her brother die could make her very suicidal. Well, no duh, right? She's not talking, she wont say what happened. They're sending her home tomorrow.  
Everyone seems to be acting so normal. And that's how it always is, But shouldn't it feel different? Shouldn't the whole world have to share in the pain that family is feeling? Isnt that how it should be? there world goes on like nothing happened at all While one family's world has been torn to pieces.`

Kyoko was sitting on the couch writting down her thoughts instead of doing the homework she had been given. Kyoya was passed out on the love seat with his laptop on his stomache, his feet and head both hanging off the sides of the little couch. He did not sound as if he was having a very pleasant dream. Aki was sitting at the dining room table trying to work on his homework and debating on wheather or not to wake kyoya up. This just wasn't like him. Falling asleep out in the living room, not doing his homework, and having bad dreams all at once. the thought made Aki smile for a second before he decided on waking his friend up.  
Aki walked over to the love seat and gently started shaking Kyoya awake.  
"You really shouldn't try to wake people up when they are having bad dreams. Sometimes they will do what they are doing in their dream, which can be a number of different things, or you'll wake him up but he'll still think he's in his dreams for a little while." Kyoko told him looking up from her notebook. Aki stopped shaking him and was looking at Kyoko, he gasped suddenly as Kyoya grabbed him by the wrist and threw him over the couch.  
"HEY! THAT HURT!" Aki complained, rubbing his head.  
"That's for waking me up, jerk." Kyoya replied sullenly. Kyoko was laughing gently, trying not to draw the guy's attention to her.  
"Why'd you do that?" Aki was still complaining.  
"I don't know, I think I thought you were someone else, and something else was going on." Kyoya went back to his computer.  
"Told ya so." Kyoko sang under her breath at Aki. He glared his fake glare at her and pranced, very exageratingly, gayly to his room.

That day the rumors had been thick. No one knew what had happened to Matt. There were police officers everywhere, questioning everyone. No one walks around alone, everything was complete choas. Matt had been murdered and her sister's still not talking. Everyone's life was turning upside down. What would be behind the next corner?

A dead End street Is a Good place To turn around But why Can't we Cut through The neighbors Yard?  



End file.
